Karma is a Motherfcker
by Lfcpam
Summary: Carlisle's Demise...or is it?  This is an entry into the DieDaddyCDie contest. Enjoy


Penname: Lfcpam

Title: Karma is a Motherf*cker

Summary: Short and sweet- Carlisle's demise…or is it? Post chapter 99

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Offside belongs to Savage7289 and Twilight is S. Meyer's. Thanks for letting us play.

Contest: DieDaddyCDie

Genre: Drama/Mystery

Rating: M

A/N: This is my entry for the DieDaddyCDie contest. I have not read any of the other entries yet, only because I didn't want anyone else's plot lines running through my head when I wrote mine, but now that I am done I can't wait to read the others!

This was not my original plot line and then lying in bed one night this came to me so here it is. Hope you like it and please review if you do.

**Carlisle's POV**

Lying here staring at the white, boring ceiling my body feels like lead. My limbs are heavy, weighed down by some unknown force.

I figure I have had too much to drink again and was having a hard time shaking the eventual hangover off.

I heard _his_ voice before I saw him. Edward, my one link to Esme, my love.

I will stop at nothing to make sure that he stays with me. I will destroy anyone who tries to get in my way. If I lose him, I lose her all over again and I won't let that happen.

I try to open my eyes to see him but everything is fuzzy and disoriented. Shit, I really need to cut back on the booze.

"Carlisle, wake up!" he yells.

I try to move but my body just won't comply, it's like I'm frozen. What the fuck!

I feel the sting of his slap on my cheek and I'm stunned for a few seconds. Fucking hell.

My eyes fly open but still I can't see clearly. It looks like I am viewing things through the bottom of a glass.

Shit that hurt. Who does he think he's fucking with here? Something is seriously wrong with this picture.

I want to jump from this bed and slap that motherfucker down a notch… yet something unknown is holding back me from doing so.

As I struggle to gain control of myself I hear that little bitches voice.

"Baby, what's wrong?" that slut asks Edward.

"Nothing B, seems Daddy Dearest can't move his lazy fucking ass this morning." He chuckles darkly.

I'm so confused, what the fuck is going on here? Edward would never have the balls to talk to me like this. That bitch must have him under some kind of magic pussy spell.

"Well look here Edward, I have something that should wake his ass up."

I can see her passing something to Edward, its too blurry for me to make out so I'm not sure what it is, but from the sound of Edward's laughter I know it can't be good.

"Oh yes, this is _exactly_ what he needs."

Edward leans over me, looking me straight in the eyes. His expression is cold and for the first time since awakening, I feel a ripple of fear.

Putting the object in my line of sight I struggle to make it out but before I can, Edward pulls it away. He leans closer and whispers in my ear.

"You want the needle, pussy?"

Needle! Shit!

Before I can gather my thoughts and begin to protest, I feel him jab me in the neck, hard. He pushes the plunger down roughly and pulls it out violently. This is not the Edward that I know.

Immediately my breathing increases, my heart slamming in my chest, it feels like it is trying to break its way out. My eyes slowly begin to clear and I can see the two of them in my periphery.

They are standing there holding hands like they are on a fucking date! They both have the same smug smirk on their faces, the needle dangling loosely from Edward's free hand.

I want to scream and yell at the two of them. Tell them they have no idea the shitstorm they are bringing upon themselves. They don't know who they're messing with. I am Carlisle Cullen and I own this crap town!

My voice is mute, my mouth refusing to open and let out the scream that is stuck in my throat.

The only outer part of my body that seems to be working is my eyes, so I narrow them at my son and his whore.

"Really? You have something you want to say asshole? I can't wait to hear it." Edward barks.

I'm lost, confused at the situation I find myself in. My heart is beating wildly; my breaths choppy and short are fighting to burst from my lungs. I feel as if I could crawl out of my own skin. My mind is racing and I can't seem to catch my own thoughts to put them in some kind of working order.

I close my eyes in agony, trying to block the sight of my two captors.

That's it! These two fuck ups have caught me in a moment of weakness and have plotted some sort of revenge on me for purposefully keeping them apart.

Well fuck them; I will have the last say. I guarantee it!

I lie there in limbo, not knowing how long it's been when my eyes burst open as I feel and hear the sickening crunch of my bones. My chest heaves in pain. It's excruciating.

My lungs struggle to grasp any air, but it is fruitless, the pain is ripping my breath from me.

Edward is chuckling again. Why? Why is he doing this?

"Hurts like a bitch, doesn't it? Ribs are funny bones, they crack pretty easily, you just really have to know the best way to strike them."

Oh my god… they plan on torturing me. This is payback and it's one whose cost may be too high for me to pay.

I feel like vomiting but I can't. I can't scream or yell, nothing. What's wrong with me? What did they do to me to render me helpless? I'm totally debilitated and at their mercy.

"Bells?" I hear his voice rising up from the first floor.

Shit, it's Charlie! Oh thank god, he can stop these two. He's the Chief of Police, thank fuck. As I fight to breathe, hoping to gain my voice back I hear that slut call out.

"Up here Dad!"

Why the fuck is she so nonchalant about this? Doesn't she care that her ass is heading to jail? Because once her spineless father gets up here, he will have to do his duty and arrest her worthless ass.

The door opens, Charlie appearing in the doorway, he strolls calmly into the room.

"Hey kiddo, Edward." His voiced relaxed.

I feel the dread slowly work its way through my body. I'm fucked. He's not here to save me from this hell.

"Hey Charlie, you're just in time to help us get Big Daddy moving. He seems to be having some trouble today." Edward glances at me and I swear I see a happy twinkle in his eye.

"Oh yeah, well let's see what I can do to help you out with that." Charlie sneers in my direction.

"I don't know Dad, he seems to be acting like a big sissy girl today. We gave him a few "incentives" but not much is working. Hell, even the adrenaline didn't help…oh well maybe his dick will get bigger." That cunt giggles.

The room erupts into laughter. Edward has tears of mirth running down his cheeks.

"Yeah I'm sure that's something he could look forward too." Edward cackles.

"Well, I think I have just the thing to make him move a little quicker." Charlie adds as he wipes his own tears away.

My blood turns to ice, the sinister look in his eyes has me frozen in fear and for the first time in my life, I am afraid of Charlie Swan.

My head is pounding, between the torture and the drugs I am not lucid, so I don't register right away the clicking noise that I hear.

BAM!

The sound reverberates through the room. Holy shit, he fucking shot me.

My leg burns; the hole in my knee is gaping and spewing blood. I can open my mouth for the first time since this nightmare began but no sound comes out. I close my mouth and try again. I need to scream, cry and beg them to stop.

Nothing…nothing spills from my lips not even a whimper. I'm as good as dead. I can feel it. The end is near. They want to make me suffer as I have made them. I am so fucked and I can admit that now. I close my eyes and pray for it to end already.

Feeling hot breath on my face I look up into those green eyes that have haunted me since the day I lost Esme.

He stares at me saying nothing. The look in his eyes is feral, calculating and sinister.

He takes his arm, bending it and gently lays his forearm across my throat. I can feel my eyes widen, knowing that nothing can stop him now.

"How does it feel Carlisle? How does it feel to be broken, helpless and scared?" He spat increasing the pressure.

"How does it feel to know that me, the boy you have tormented and abused all these years is the one to take you fucking down? Did you ever once think of my mother while you were hurting me? Did you think about what she would have felt, knowing what you were doing to her son?" The tension in his arm increased, the push on my throat grew harder. Swallowing was becoming more difficult.

"Did you once think about any of the people you hurt, lied to or destroyed, you evil bastard?" He leaned down on his arm and his body weight made the crushing more intense.

I could feel the darkness starting to set in. He was going to kill me and I was helpless to stop him.

When he spoke again it was with a finality I knew was coming my way. Death was upon me and at this point I welcomed it. I just wanted this torture to end.

"This is for everyone you have ever hurt…never again will you hatred or black heart maim another person." The pressure was unbearable now and I couldn't breathe at all.

The black around my eyes was closing in fast, my lungs burned, struggling to find that air that would not come now. It was over and I knew it.

Right before consciousness was lost completely and my world went quiet forever, I heard an odd ringing. Ring….Ring….

Maybe it was the bell above the door at the gates of hell.

Ring….Ring…

DDCD

"Tri-State Correctional Facility, Charlotte speaking." The operator waits for the speaker to finish.

"Ah yes of course, let me transfer your call."

Ring….Ring….Ring….

"Psychiatric Wing, Jane speaking." She waits to hear from the caller.

"Oh, hello Mr. Cullen."

"Hello Jane, its Mr. Masen now remember?"

"I'm sorry sir, I forgot. What can I do for you today?"

"Well it's been six months since I last checked in on him, I just wanted to see if there were any changes?"

"No sir, he is still in a catatonic state, but after 5 years I'm not sure if that will ever change. Well, he was extremely agitated earlier, so we had to strap him down and sedate him. This happens with him from time to time and we're not really sure what causes it. Other than that, there is no other change."

"Well thank you for the update Jane." Edward disconnects the call with a sigh.

Edward hangs up the phone, his wife sits on his lap offering her comfort as she always does. He just wished the bastard would snap out of it, even just for a moment and offer some sort of explanation as to why he did the things he did. That seemed impossible though.

"No change?" she asked kindly.

No Rumple, no change."

The End


End file.
